Majidonga
Majidonga is the red, stronger and evolved version of Dodonga. It has appeared in all three Patapon games . Appearance Majidonga is a Land Dragon (different from Winged Dragons and Puppy Dragons) with black and red colored skin. It has a large horn, a squarish jaw, hairs on it's back and neck and over its eyes, and it is bigger and more powerful than Dodonga, with whom it shares all its moves. However, it dwarfs in comparison with Kacchindonga (Patapon 2, Patapon 3), the strongest of the three Dongas (not counting the Accursed Dodonga). Majidonga prefers to fight in foggy areas where, unless it's close enough to Patapon forces, it can virtually disappear from sight. But, using the Rain Miracle, you can reveal it. It is thought that the Dodonga is a child and the Majidonga is the fierce father. It also appears in Patapon 3 as the second boss of the first Archfiend. Missions Patapon 1 *Miracle of Lostdon- Fought for the Don Drum and Rain JuJu. Patapon 2 *Invincible Majidonga In The Fog- This is a special mission that appears only when Dongara Ruins has foggy weather. Will drop Power JuJu at level 5. *Majidonga Battle Egg- Majidonga can be fought whenever the player wants in the Patagate, after defeating Majidonga once. Patapon 3 *The Secret of the Cave of Valor- After defeating the Archfiend of Valor, the player can battle Majidonga on the bottom floor of the Cave of Valor. Majidonga will go into Beserk mode when it is sufficiently damaged, and its attacks will be unpredictable. Attacks Fire Breath Majidonga will lift its head to the sky and start flailing its arms up and down. After a few seconds, it will move its head down and release its Fire Breath. This does more damage than Dodonga's and ignites most of the Patapons, sometimes even if they have high Fire resistance. The ChakaChaka song reduces the damage taken, and the DonChaka song removes the fire, but the player's units still take damage if used during the attack. The PonPata and DonDon songs are the best ones to use, with the DonDon song dodging the attack much better. However, the Giant Majidonga's fire in Patapon 3 does not go directly along the floor like in previous games, meaning that the Patapon troops are very likely to get burned if the player uses the DonDon song while being very close to it. Headbutt Majidonga will lower its head near the ground for a few seconds, then swing it up. It does moderate damage and has a high Knockback rate. The ChakaChaka song lowers the damage taken (ranging from just 0-10 if units are stronger), but the PonPata song avoids the attack. The player must be careful to not let Hatapon get near Majidonga while it is charging this move, but this worry is nonexistent if the player still has at least one Shield Class in Patapon 3 (Lifelink). In Patapon 2, the DonDon song is a good song to use if the player waits until the last moment to defend or dodge, but it's not an option without risks. Devour Majidonga will lift his head, then bring it near the ground and pull it back before swinging it up to eat the Patapon in the front. While the Head Butt and Devour animations look similar, they still can be recognized from each other. The PonPata and DonDon songs are the best options to dodge this attack with. In Patapon 1, he devours the Patapons with their caps as well; in Patapon 2, the cap is kept intact. Uberheroes or Heroes will not be revived if killed in this way. Roar Majidonga will bring its head back and lower it as if about to Devour or Headbutt, but its lower jaw will shake violently. It will then let out a mighty roar, blowing away some Patapons and burning others. The ChakaChaka song is the only thing to use, as this attack can't be dodged. If the player performs the PonChaka song before ChakaChaka, the Patapons won't be blown away, but can still be burned. Majidonga cannot be staggered while charging this attack and it can't be killed so attacking it is useless, it will die after performing this attack. However, in Patapon 3, it is possible to stagger it while it charges this attack. Rage In Patapon 3, when its health drops below half, Majidonga will gain the ability to go into Rage mode. The player knows this is going to happen when it starts jumping up and down, similar to retreating, but at a faster rate. It will start moving faster and doing attacks without preparations, so the player can't predict which attack Majidonga is going to do, leaving no time to prevent and react. Note: He will still move faster at some parts of devour attack. He will be faster while lowering his head and devouring the unlucky patapon. Howewer, he will charge his head near the ground as slow as his normal speed, giving you time to escape, since this is an instant-death move. High stagger weapons will interrupt his unpreparable attacks. It's also possible to freeze him. Trivia * In Patapon 2, Majidonga is one of three bosses fought in misty weather conditions. The other two are Centura and Darantula. However, this is not the case in Patapon 1 nor Patapon 3. * Majidonga can be damaged in the fog even without rain, unlike Centura and Darantula. * There is a glitch in Patapon 2 where Majidonga will continue to breathe fire even after he closes his mouth. *Majidonga does not have any breakable parts. Videos es:Majidonga pl:Majidonga Category:Bosses Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies